The present disclosure relates to a electronic data recorder mounted on a vehicle, such as an automotive vehicle. The recorder can store at least acceleration data of the vehicle prior to, during, and after a traffic accident.
As an example of representative apparatus for storing data at a traffic accident occurrence time, a flight data recorder mounted on an aircraft is well known. The flight recorder for an aircraft receives and records data such as the speed and acceleration of the aircraft through wires from hydraulic cylinders, the speed indicator and other sensors, while the aircraft is flying. However, because an aircraft flight recorder is a very large scale apparatus, it is not practical to apply such a system to automotive vehicles because of the complex mounting requirements, cost, etc.
Nonetheless, in order to investigate the cause of an automotive accident, it is advantageous to know the condition, or state of an automotive vehicle at the time a traffic accident has occurred involving the vehicle. In a traffic accident involving the vehicle, it is advantageous to analyze data, such as, acceleration, angular velocity, etc., at the accident occurrence time, in order to look into the cause of the accident. This information is most readily stored in an electronic condition.
Unfortunately, most electronic data recorders are susceptible to damage from environmental factors. This is particularly true for an electronic data recorder that has experienced accident conditions. The present disclosure is focused upon a suitable enclosure to protect an electronic data storage device and maintain its environmental isolation, and therefore its integrity, both before and after a crash.